Unlocking Holiday Spirit
by Purple Wolf Girl
Summary: COMPLETE! With Christmas just around the corner the Titans are gearing up for some festive fun! All except for Raven that is. Can Beast Boy help to unlock Raven’s holiday spirit? Raven X Beast Boy. Slightly Robin X Starfire.
1. Trimming the Tree

Unlocking Holiday Spirit

By Purple Wolf Girl

Summary: With Christmas just around the corner the Titans are gearing up for some festive fun! All except for Raven that is. Can Beast Boy help to unlock Raven's holiday spirit? Rae X BB. Slightly Rob X Star.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or Batman or anything to do with him, and I don't own these Christmas songs ('cept the one about Raven and Star sneezing...I made that up : ). But I do own this story! hehe... :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was twelve days until Christmas. Starfire's first Christmas to be exact. Everyone in Jump City was jumping for joy...well, except Raven anyway. But Titan's Tower was decorated from the roof to the ground, from the ceiling to the floor, etcetera. One of the titans was taking advantage of the holiday by placing mistletoe in every corner of the tower, expecting a kiss eventually...

"Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree, how woody are your branches!" a certain joker sang horribly off key.

"It's how _lovely_ are your branches. Not how woody," a dark girl corrected.

"Okay. How _lovely_ are your branches!"

"Better. Lyric wise anyway."

"Ok, Raven. Lets hear _you_ sing!"

"You've got to be kidding,"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Maybe."

Beast boy shrugged and continued singing. "Jingle bells! Meat really smells! Tofu wins the game! Star and Raven sneezed! Cy cut the cheeze! And Robin ran away! HEY!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "How very original. Once again you've proved me wrong about your intelligence." she said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"No."

Starfire entered the room with Robin following behind.

"Hello, Friends!" Starfire chimed. "I wish to participate in the Christ of Mas this year! Do you wish to join me in this festivity?"

"Duh! I'm all for the gifts!" Beast Boy cackled, rubbing his hands together greedily.

"I'm not all that materialistic." Raven stated simply.

Starfire scratched her head. "Please, what is '_materialistic_'?"

"It means that you don't really want material things." Robin explained.

"I still do not understand."

Everyone groaned.

Later . . .

Robin had one foot out the door when Starfire stepped in front of him.

"Hello, friend Robin. May I inquire where you are venturing to?"

Robin smiled. "Of course. I'm going to get a Christmas tree. Wanna come and help me pick it out?"

"YES! I shall retrieve my jacket and gloves and then we may be on our way!" she exclaimed as she ran off quickly to put her winter outfit.

As quickly as she disappeared, she repapered with a giant smile planted on her lips. "Let us go!"

At theTree Shop . . .

Starfire zoomed around every tree and stopped at random to examine it for a few seconds, then would fly off again.

"Robin," she began excitedly. "This is glorious! I have never before seen so ever many trees in one location!"

"Well, that's ...um...good to know." Robin added sounding slightly confused.

"I believe so too! May we get this one! And this tree! No this also! Never the mind. LET US PURCHASE THEM ALL!" Starfire announced unreasonably.

A record scratching sound came on suddenly as Robin made a face. "Uh, Star, I only have twenty-five dollars,"

Starfire flew over to him and leaned as far into his face as she could, almost knocking him over. "That is fine! We may afford many trees of Christmas with this money you speak of!"

"Actually, we can only afford one."

Starfire frowned.

"But we can get a big one if you want." Robin suggested. "Just as long as if it's not over my budget."

Starfire's smile formed. "WONDERFUL! May I choose the tree?"

"Yeah. Go ahead,"

Once again, Star flew away for a few minutes. When she returned she had a rather large tree in her arms.

"I have chosen the perfect tree of the Christ of Mas, Robin!"

Robin looked at the price tag. "And it's exactly how much money I have. Great job, Star!"

She blushed. "Do you wish for me to take the tree to the cash of registers?"

"That might help..."

"As you wish!"

Back at the tower . . .

Beast boy and Cyborg dug the tree decorations out of boxes. They'd already found at least enough decorations to cover two trees by now, but the boxes kept coming. Raven peered over her book every now and then to say, "Your just wasting time." or "This holiday is pointless. Why are we celebrating it again?"

Beast boy glared at her. "You're just too stubborn to admit you like Christmas!"

"Oh, _I'm_ sorry. I just _adore_ Christmas."

"Really?"

"No."

Cyborg walked into the room with three boxes in his hands. "Come on, BB. Do you really believe it when she says stuff like that?"

Beast boy raised an eyebrow. "There's always a chance."

"Yeah right." Raven muttered.

Cyborg placed the boxes down. "Well, that's all of them. When the love birds get home we should decorate the tree."

"WHAAAAAAAA WHOOOOOOOOO!" Beast boy screamed happily, jumping up and down repeatedly.

Raven eyes followed him. The movement gave her a headache. And without thinking she thrust her book at him.

"OWWWWWW!" he cried. "Raven!"

Raven shrugged innocently. "You gave me no other choice."

"Thanks, Rae. I was getting motion sickness just watching the little grass stain," Cyborg complained.

"I was having _fuuuuuun_!" Beast boy wailed.

"We also had the _fuuuuuuuuun_ you were enjoying!" Strarfire's voice echoed.

"Look at the tree Star picked out, guys. We'll be able to put a lot of decorations on this one," Robin added as he and Starfire walked into the room. Star lugged the tree behind her.

"Sweet!"

"Nice work!"

"Whatever."

Starfire beamed. "I appreciate your compliments, friends! But, may we _now _decorate the tree of Christ and Mas?"

"Duh! I've been waiting like all day!"

A little later . . .

The tree was half decorated. It was split into five sections; Starfire, Robin, Beast boy, Raven, and Cyborg all decorated different areas. Raven, whom had been forced into decorating, now seemed rather pleased with helping the others. She reached into the box but didn't grab a decoration.

What did she grasp?

Beast boy's hand.

They both looked into the box and then stared awkwardly at each others blushing faces. Raven flung her hand away from his.

"Well, that was awkward." she remarked flatly.

Beast boy smiled at her sheepishly. But then his regular 'make fun of Raven' attitude came back online.

"AHHHH! Raven germs!" he teased holding his hand as far way from his face as he could.

Raven shot him nasty glare. "You are so immature."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"AM NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTT!"

"Raven, Beast boy! Break it up!" Robin ordered firmly, pushing them apart. "Just look at Starfire!"

Starfire was on the verge of tears. "I thought that the Christ of Mas was a festivity where people were supposed to be joyous and get along." she squeaked faintly.

"It _is_." Robin mumbled.

"Come on, ya'll, if we just finish the tree and rest or something, then I'm sure we'll all be in better moods. Let's try to make this a Merry Christmas, alright?" Cyborg suggested in an effort to make Starfire feel better. "Now who wants Santa hats?"

The titans gave him curious looks. But Beast boy grabbed one anyway.

"You've got to be kidding." Raven hissed.

"It'll go better with your outfit than some cape. Besides, you need to add some color to your wardrobe, Raven." Beast boy smirked.

"You annoy me." Raven snarled. "You really do."

Beast boy took a bow and lowered his Santa hat. "Thank you,"

"Weirdo." Raven groaned, turning away. "When is this tree going to be finished?"

"I am quite sure it will be very soon if we make with the haste!" Starfire chimed, back to her normal self.

The Azarathain rolled her eyes. "Oh joy."

"Yes, it is quite joyful to be able to participate in this wonderful day of-"

"Okay, Starfire. We all know what it's called. You've already reminded us about five to thirteen times." Raven said under her breath.

"I am...sorry?" Starfire apologized nervously.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Star." Robin assured her. "You're just excited. I'm sure we were all pretty excited about our first Christmas...that we can remember anyway."

Later . . .

"Glorious, friends! The tree looks positively lovely!" Starfire announded happily.

"_Right_. Well, all I can say is that I hate the holidays." Raven stated.

"You hate everything, Raven!" Beast boy whined.

"True. Matter of fact, your on the top ten list. Number one is the color pink."

Cyborg frowned. "Lighten up, Raven. Get in the Christmas spirit,"

"Why should I? Its just another holiday where people spend every penny on hand to buy their friends and families material gifts that they'll grow tired of and throw out into some landfill eventually."

"Not true!" Beast boy argued. "I've never thrown out any Christmas presents!"

"_Sure_ you haven't." Raven said dryly.

"I am sure."

"Whatever."

"_Anyway_, its twelve days until Christmas. So, let's try to enjoy it, okay team?" Robin stopped the fight.

"Okay." Everyone agreed together.

"May we exchange the wishes of lists?" Starfire asked.

Everyone handed out pieces of paper to one another.

Beast boy looked at Raven's curiously. "This ones blank!"

Raven smirked. "Exactly."

"Um, Beast boy...why does part of your list say you want your two front teeth?" Robin asked.

"Get a sense of humor. It was just a joke...mostly..." Beast boy muttered.

"Alright, Ya'll!" Cyborg began. "Let the shopping begin! Well tomorrow anyway. Night, you guys."

"Good night."

With that the lights went out. Leaving only the moon light glistening on the snow to light anyone's way.

To be continued . . .

-----------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! PLEASE send suggestions for the next chapter! That would be much appreciated. Also, please send reviews! Remember...NO flames. Thank you: )

- PWG

--------------------------------------------------------

Random Bonus Story:

_Beast boy: (grins evilly) "Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh..."_

_Cyborg: "Don't, please, please don't!"_

_Starfire: "Please do not do what?"_

_Beast boy: "Ahhhhhhhh..."_

_Raven: "Beast boy singing and deafening us! That's what."_

_Beast boy: "Ooooooooooooooooo..."_

_Robin: "NO!"_

_Beast boy: "Jingle bells! Batman smells! Robin laid an egg!"_

_Robin: "DID NOT!"_

_Beast boy: "The bat mobile lost a wheel and the Penguin got aaaaawwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy!"_

_Robin: "Where did you learn that song!" _

_BB: "Batman's show. The Joker sang it in comedy hour."_

_Robin: "BATMAN HAS A SHOW? AND HE NEVER ASKED ME TO JOIN! Oh, Come on!"_

_Starfire: "Robin, I did not think you wished to be the star of movies or the tele of visions. Or in the show of biz." _

_Robin: "I don't! But he could have at least asked!"_

_Beast boy: "Dude, you quit that team like forever ago."_

_Robin: "So what?"_

_Raven: "Why would he ask after all this time? He has a new side-kick anyway."_

_Robin: "How long has this been going on...wait! (temple throbs) I wasn't a side-kick! We were equal!"_

_Cyborg, Raven, Beast boy: "Whatever."_

_Starfire: "Please, how does one manage to become onto the television screen?"_

_Raven, Beast boy, Cyborg: "We already told you."_

_Starfire: "Oh, (blushes) yes. I must have forgotten! I am very sorry. But I now remember!"_

_Rae, BB, Cy, Rob: (sighs)_

_TBC? ; )_


	2. Rudolf

Chapter 2

Raven arose from her slumber slowly. Her appearance was not the most beautiful thing you'd ever laid your eyes on. Her usual neatly placed hair was flopping in every which way and was tangled, her cape was twisted around her waist, and her face had an even nastier scowl than usual. She stretched her legs and cracked her knuckles.

"Better get up." she mumbled sourly.

Raven stood up, allowing her blankets to scatter across the floor. She didn't bother to pick them up. This morning, she could care less. She headed for the direction of her shower. The shower curtain was black and red; her favorite colors. She hadn't liked blue all that much since Terra had claimed it to be her favorite color, but Raven wore it anyway.

She sleepily made her way toward the shower booth, only to notice a note on the bathroom mirror. She snatched the letter of the mirror and read it with tired eyes. This is what it read:

_Raven, _

_I hope I spelled that right. Did I? Anyway the breakfast menu for today is tofu eggs and tofu bacon (yum-yum!). Cyborg and Robin don't want it, but Starfire likes it. She says it's good with mustard. If you want any than you better come down here right now before she eats it all! _

_Beast Boy_

_PS: You're lazy! Lazy lazy lazy! You've been asleep for four days! Uh, just kidding. But I woke up like before you so...HA!_

Raven looked up from the note with a mix of boredom and annoyance on her face. She tossed the note aside and stepped out of the bathroom for a minute, remembering that she needed clean clothes to put on after her shower. She stepped out and approached her closet when:

"Hi, lazy pants!"

She turned around. There was Beast boy with a plate of tofu in his hand and a smirk on his face. Raven's face turned from pale gray to bright red.

"What are you doing in my room!" she demanded angrily.

Beast boy made a face at her appearance. "What happened to you? Did a monster eat you then toss you back or something?"

A pillow blew up because of her rage. "No. It's called 'not sleeping well'. I tossed and turned a lot. I'm sure you've looked worse."

"That's a dumb excuse, Raven...if that's your real name. That is sooooo unrealistic. Wait, I know that word?"

"You are the most evil person on this planet." Raven snarled.

"You should talk." Beast boy sniffed. "You're half demon."

"Why me?" Raven moaned. "What kind of fresh torment is this?"

"I dunno. But if you're hungry, here's some breakfast..."

He gently placed the plate on her nightstand and left without a word. Raven looked at the food with a look of pure disgust. But then she glanced at where Beast boy had been standing. Lately, whenever she was around him she felt light headed, sort of happy, and argumentative all at once.

"Why was he being so nice?" she wondered out loud. "He's never been so nice to me,"

She thought for a minute, and then decided to at least try the food. Slowly she lifted the fork up to her mouth and let the eggs tickle her taste buds. Too bad it did the opposite of tickling.

"BLAH!" she sputtered, sending tofu all over the place. "Yuck! I guess I'll just have some tea."

Meanwhile …

While Raven disposed of the tofu, Beast boy stared dreamily at the mistletoe he had secretly duck taped to the ceiling. It hung right outside his door. His master plan was for Raven to come to the door, he'd point out the mistletoe, and he'd get a kiss. He smiled at the thought of giving Raven a kiss. Sure they weren't even close to having anything in common; Beast boy liked video games, Raven liked books, Beast boy liked telling jokes, Raven liked to meditate, Beast boy liked to keep his room messy, and Raven liked everything clean, he liked tofu, she liked tea. It went on like that. But that's what attracted him to her. He also had never noticed it before, but he now found her quite pretty.

Beast boy took one last look at the plant. "Soon enough." he sighed with the slam of his door. He flopped down on his bed and watched the shadows of trees dance on the ceiling. His eyes watched intently, and his ears listed closely for any sound that Raven might be coming. He suddenly grew a scowl. "If any other guy gets her before I do, I'll pounce on 'em. That'll make them wish they hadn't messed with me."

Living room . . .

Cyborg baked Christmas cookies in the shape of snowmen, Starfire and Robin watched a holiday movie, and Silkie was asleep on Star's lap. Starfire's emerald eyes came to meet Robin's mask.

"Please," she began a question. "Why did the other deer of rain make fun of the Rudolf? It was simply a nose. I had one much similar to his when I obtained what you call the '_cold_'. Although my nose did not glow, but it was quite red."

Robin smiled thoughtfully. "It's just a movie, Star. It has a happy ending. These kinds of movies always do,"

"Are you certain?"

"Positive."

"Simply because I do not wish to see the Rudolf be emotionally harmed any longer."

"Uh, that's good?"

"It is?"

"Yes...I mean no! I mean-- why don't we just see how it ends."

"As you wish."

The two turned back to the screen. But Starfire soon focused her attention on Robin.

"May you tell me how it ends?" she inquired.

Robin's bored face remained glued to the screen. "You should just probably wait like everyone else did." he said more flatly than he meant to. "It will be over in a few minutes,"

"But, Robin, I believe that a few minutes is similar to a few of the hours!"

"You're giving me _the look_ right now, aren't you?"

(You see, Starfire had found the Boy Wonder's soft spot and knew how to trigger it. She would make her lip quiver and her eyes twinkle like the night sky.)

"No, Robin."

Robin turned his face cautiously. As soon as he did his question was proven to be true. She had **just** put on the look and not a moment sooner.

Robin looked at her sadly. "Santa lets Rudolf lead the sleigh because its dark and snowing and he can't see so he needs the glowing nose and then the other deer cheer him on, he makes new friends. The end." he sighed in defeat. "Wait, I shouldn't know that."

Starfire beamed. "You are very smart! I admire your wonderful understanding of this glorious feature film, friend Robin!"

"Yeah, just friends." Robin breathed softly.

To be continued . . .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please send suggestions for the next chap & send reviews but no flames. Please and thank you: c )

-PWG


	3. I Hate Cats

Chapter 3

The scent of sugar cookies filled the air all around the tower. Cyborg was pleased with his baking. For once, the cookies hadn't burnt and crumbled up. For that reason, he was pleased. Cyborg painted various colors of icing on the cookies and Beast boy occasionally would snatch a cookie and stuff it into his mouth. But before he chewed he would ask: "This isn't all gonna go to my thighs...is it?"

About an hour later, Beast boy slammed his fist on the alarm. Without any hesitation, Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg came rushing in through the door. They all skidded to a stop to in order not to knock over Beast boy.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Robin inquired.

Beast boy tilted his head slightly and tapped his foot. "Weren't we gonna go shopping today? 'Cause I want presents."

Everyone grew a sour look. Robin's temple throbbed, Raven smacked her forehead, Cyborg muttered something to himself, and Starfire's shoulders fell.

"You're joking. You interrupted my meditation for _your_ pathetic needs. Well that doesn't surprise me," Raven remarked bitterly.

"Um, I hate to say this, but the grass stain has a point. We all agreed to go shoppin' today." Cyborg sighed. "So, lets get to it, ya'll! Tee-"

"Ahem."

Cyborg glanced down at Robin. "It's the holidays!"

"Doesn't matter." Robin stated. "I'm still the leader of this team."

"Who made you the leader anyway!"

"Is it really that big of a deal?"

"Maybe..."

"Just let me say it!"

"Why should I?"

"Are you looking forward to eight hours of combat practice without a break?"

"Uh, fine,_ you _can say it."

"Teen Titans, go!" Robin ordered proudly.

At the mall . . .

The Titans arrived just as the crowds were pouring in. The heroes all huddled together in a group circle to determine when they would meet back and where. Cyborg put his hand on Robin's shoulder, Robin's hand on Starfire's and Cyborgs, Starfire's on Raven, (and regretfully to Raven anyway) hers on Beast boy's, Beast boy's on her's, and Beast boy's on Cyborg and Cyborg's hand on Beast boy. They were all very smooshed together.

"Ok, team," Robin began, his brown creasing with focus. "When should we meet back here?"

"Please, where is here?" Starfire questioned.

"The food court and-"

"But the food court is rather large! How will we find one another?"

"We'll all meet back at the pizza shop."

"Which one?"

"The only one here!" Raven hissed.

Starfire blushed. "Oh, yes! I am sorry. Continue, Robin."

"Okay. So we'll all meet at the pizza shop in the food court after we're done shopping." Robin resolved. "But when is that going to be?"

"How 'bout in three hours. At uh," Cyborg looked at his built-in watch. "4:30 and thirteen seconds sharp…. No, wait...fifteen!"

"But what if I arrive at fourteen or sixteen seconds that is sharp!" Starfire cried fretfully. "Whatever shall I do?"

"Starfire! Calm down. You don't have be here at that exact time, you just have to be here _close_ to that time." Robin explained.

"But Cyborg said-"

Cyborg cut her off, "Forget what I said. It was just a joke..."

"Glorious! Ha hahahahaha! I know understand your splendid words of laughter!" she giggled.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Titans, separate!"

Wherever Robin is . . .

Robin wandered around every isle many times. Most of the items on the team's lists were either sold out or way over his budget. So far all he had in his cart were about fifteen bottles of mustard for Starfire, a book of dark and depressing poems for Raven, a box of pranks (that would be very annoying later) for Beast boy, and a Game Station game for Cyborg.

Something caught Robin's eye. He approached a counter with necklaces with engravements on them.

"Excuse me," he spoke out towards the sales clerk.

The clerk spun around in her chair and popped her bubble gum. "Yes? How may I help you?"

"Yeah. I'd like to have something engraved."

"What would you like to engrave into?"

Robin examined all of the choices. He chose a golden heart shaped locket. "That." he said pointing to it.

"What would you like to engrave in it?"

"Uh, I...um..." he stuttered, suddenly at a loss for words.

"I haven't got all day."

"Um...do you have a piece of paper and a pen?" Robin asked randomly.

The clerk raised a curious eye brow and handed him what he required. He scribbled down some words but crossed them off constantly.

_'It's time to tell her the truth. Maybe she won't even give it a second thought...' _his mind wandered.

"Well?" the clerk pressed impatiently.

Robin hastily wrote down what he wanted. "Here,"

She snatched the paper away and her eyes traced the words. "What would you like it to say on the front?"

"Starfire. S-t-a-r-f-i-r-e." he muttered.

"Okay, then, _sir_. You can pick it up in two hours. I work quickly."

"Can you try to make it look really, really nice though?"

"Yes, but can you please sign this and pay in advance."

Robin looked at the form with annoyance. He sighed and handed her the total and his signature at the bottom of the paper.

"Thank you. Your order will be ready soon. Don't forget!" the woman's voice trailed off.

Robin ran off as if Starfire had seen him. At least _she_ didn't . . .

"Hi, Robbie-poo!"

Robin craned his head around with utter dread. He knew what to expect.

"Kitten." he growled.

She pranced over to him with bags and bags of clothes in her hands. She attempted to hug him but he slid out of the way.

"Oh, Robbie," she started slyly. "Might I say you look adorable in that jacket! Puuuuuuurrrfect!"

"Shouldn't you be going?"

"Never again, Sweetie! I'm all yours."

"What about Fang?"

"We are on a very loooooooong break."

"Whatever. Just leave me alone." he demanded nastily.

"You are such a tease, Robbie-poo! I saw you getting a necklace for me."

"It's _not_ for you," he shot.

"Of course it is! I'm the only one for you."

Robin's eyebrow twitched. "Never. Say. That. Again."

"Why not?" she pouted.

"I don't like you _that_ way. Matter of fact, I just don't like you." Robin repeated as he smirked.

Kitten's cheeks turned from a rose petal pink to a burning red. "You do like me! You just won't get it through your thick-"

"Bye, Kitten. We're done here."

Robin stormed off with Kitten close behind. He stopped unexpectedly and Kitten bumped into him without warning. Her bags spilled all over the floor.

Robin narrowed his mask at her and her bags. "No receipts, huh?"

She scurried off with the boy wonder not far behind. He lunged at her, but she snapped around and grabbed his arm.

"Watch out, Robbie-poo! This kitties got claws. MEOW!" she laughed.

"Get off of me!" he screamed as he pushed her hand off.

She quickly ran off again, only to have him grab her and drag her away toward the mall police. She looked up at him with a stupid grin on her face. "What you catch you get to keep," she purred.

Robin made a resentful face. "Ew."

Wherever Raven may be . . .

Raven's face was stiff from sheer boredom. She glared at all of the people buying cart-fills of toys and candy. All she had in her cart was polish for the T-car for Cyborg, a hair styling kit for Starfire, a small punching bag for Robin, and a hat with a twirly thing on the top and a month's supply of tofu for Beast boy. These are things on their lists, by the way.

She stopped and thought for a minute. '_Why am I getting Beast boy two presents and only getting everyone else just one?_' she thought to herself. '_Probably so he won't pester me about being cheap_.'

She walked on slowly; browsing all the isles. All she could do was look at how over priced a lot of stuff was. She would examine certain things, and then walk away; feeling that nobody had use for them. She picked up a book of supposedly real "Spells". She tossed it aside.

"My books of Azarath are better than that." she mumbled dryly.

She felt a tug at her cape. She glanced down to see a little kid with a big chocolate bar in his mouth and odds and ends of it smeared all over his face. She knelt down to meet eye to eye with him.

"That will rot your teeth you know." she stated matter-of-factly.

The kid burst into floods of tears and the mother came running over. She picked up the child and stomped off. Raven shrugged and went back to shopping.

"Raven, are you a dentist or something?" Beast boy's voice came.

Raven rolled her eyes and stuffed all the presents into her cape. "Hello, Beast boy."

Beast boy grinned. "Can you look at this tooth? I think it might have a cavity 'cause it hurts. Maybe it's because I forgot to brush once...or twice...or maybe the last six nights."

"Eeeeww!"

"Yeah. Whatever! Can you just-"

"I'm not a dentist. I don't have the power of teeth,... or whatever you say about dentists."

"Well you have the power to make children cry."

"Your jokes do too."

"Oh, yeah!"

"Yes."

"Oh yeah!"

"Yes."

"Okay, prove it."

"Why don't you? If I have the power to make children cry, then they will even if they like your dumb joke." Raven said. "So you go tell them."

"Fine! I will." Beast boy accepted as he approached a child.

"Hi, kid!" BB greeted. "Why did the cookie go to the doctor?"

The kid stared at him curiously.

Beast boy's face fell. "You're supposed to ask why."

The kid didn't move.

"Because he felt CRUMMY! Ha hahahahahaha! Well, what'da think?"

The kid was on the verge of tears.

"Never mind." Beast boy sighed in defeat. He returned back to Raven.

"Very funny. Not." Raven smirked.

"At least I didn't make it cry."

"Ooooohhhh. Harsh." Raven remarked sarcastically. "And where's _your _shopping cart?"

"I already bought my stuff."

"Where are the bags?"

"My room. I flew... them...there... oops."

"Nice giveaway."

"Whatever."

"Do you know what time it is?"

Beast boy suddenly pulled up his sleeve; revealing about ten watches. One had Mickey Mouse on it.

"Well, it's between: 1:08 am and 7:59 pm Eastern Standard Time." he replied. "Wait, how do I know all of these big words all of a sudden!"

"Never mind. I'll ask someone with a brain." Raven growled.

"I sooooo have a brain...I just don't use it very much! Rae!"

Cyborg is here . . .

"I wonder what they're gettin' me..." Cyborg wondered out-loud merrily. "I hope I get the 'Waffle Master 3000'!"

People looked at him strangely. He laughed nervously and headed in the other direction. He randomly plopped items in his cart. Mostly things that matched his fellow team mate's personalities. Like a kitten pillow for Starfire. He also picked out a few decorations to cover the areas of the tower that were still visible. Well, Raven's room was still visible, but he obviously had no intention of approaching her room with any cheery items. Not a good idea.

Starfire's section of the store . . .

Starfire had a cart full of stuff. Mostly for Robin. Unfortunately she had mistaken how much money she had, and had to put most of the gifts back.

Suddenly, she sensed quick movement. She turned her head around to see Robin dragging Kitten by the wrist toward the mall cops. Starfire's eyes glowed an ever brighter color than usual. She left her bags where they were and flew over to a very un-happy Robin. She floated right in front of him. "Hello, Robin." she greeted rather unpleasantly. "Why are you with _that_!" She pointed her index finger at Kitten.

Robin waved his free hand in defense. "Ew! Are you kidding me? Starfire, I would _never _want to be within a hundred miles of her! I'm just taking her to the cops... for good." he explained.

"Robbie-poo, is that the girl that you took to the prom!" Kitten shouted.

"Yeah. So?" Robin replied.

"That's the girl you bought the necklace for...isn't it! Oh Robin, how could you do this to _meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_? I guess we really are over!" Kitten wailed.

"We were never on in the first place! And never will be!"

Starfire grew a confused look. "You purchased me a neck of laces?"

"Uh," Robin paled.

"Yes he did! But trust me beast, you haven't had the last laugh!"

Kitten attempted to make an escape, but the two titans stopped her. Starfire grabbed her shoulders very tightly. "He is not yours." Starfire seethed under her breath.

"Who's is he then?" Kitten asked in the same tone.

"Nice catch, Star! Couldn't have done it better myself." Robin interrupted the cat fight.

Starfire blushed at him. "I am sure you could have, friend Robin. But it is quite pleasurable to stop a villain...especially one as dislikeable as the Kitten." she sneered.

"Heeeeeellllllllloooooo! I'm right here you know!" Kitten pointed out.

"Not for long." Robin muttered. "You'll be behind bars with your '_daddy_'soon."

Kitten's eyes widened. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Later . . .

Kitten was now with the police and Robin and Starfire were left to talk.

"Star, why don't you go to the food court?" Robin suggested.

"Do you wish to be rid of me?" Starfire squeaked sadly.

"No, of course not. But there's something that I need to do...that you can't see until Christmas."

"What is that?"

"It's a surprise."

"What is it?"

"You can't know yet."

"Why the not?"

"Because-"

"Do you not like me?"

Robin turned around. "The whole point of this gift is to show you that I do." he blurted. He slapped his hands over his mouth.

Starfire beamed. "Please, is it the neck of laces that the nasty Kitten spoke of earlier?"

"She doesn't know what she's talking about. She's nuts." Robin let his hands fall down to his sides.

"Oh," Starfire breathed. "Then I suppose that I shall see you at the pizza shop momentarily."

She drifted away leaving a practically heartbroken Robin behind.

4:30 . . .

Robin had picked up the necklace and the rest of the team had bought their items. They all gathered together at the food court.

"Everything done?" Robin questioned.

Everyone nodded.

Robin smiled. "Alright, let's go home."

To be continued . . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hi people! Uh, sorry it took me forever to post this. I've been working on it for a while. It's not a very good chapter and it's mostly Robin and Starfire fluff, but I thought that Kitten would make it kinda funny...

Anywhoo...PLEASE send suggestions because I'm running out of ideas! And please send flame free reviews. I'll try to post chap 4 asap. :)

-PWG

P.S. - I got this line from the episode 'Date with Destiny':

"I don't like you _that_ way. Matter of fact, I just don't like you."


	4. Under the Mistletoe

Chapter 4

Back at the tower the titans were all hastily wrapping presents and trying to hide them at all cost. After all, Christmas presents should be a surprise . . .

Robin ran for his room as soon as he set foot in the tower. He locked himself in and everyone else out. He flopped down on his bed and gently took a tiny box out of his bag. He carefully opened it to see the locket with Starfire's name engraved neatly on the front. He peeked inside and examined the inscription. He smiled. The message could be looked at as a message to a friend to another friend or as an extremely short love letter. He hoped that she would understand what he meant by it, but she didn't even know what a snowman was yet, so the chances were very slim. Robin wasn't one you could say was good at expressing his feelings. But apparently, he was braver than to be expected.

Beast Boy's room . . .

Beast boy admired the material present that he had gotten for Raven. It was a midnight blue hoodie that said 'If you can read this than you're too close for comfort'. He knew she'd probably never wear it, but it was the thought that counted . . . He wrapped all the presents messily. Beast boy went crazy with the tape and basically all the presents were wrapped in duct-tape. Cyborg's present was an odd shape, so that was a bit of a challenge to cover and stuff into his closet. Starfire's was easy to wrap because it was a simple square shape. Robin's was as well.

Beast boy would look up every now and then to see if Raven was under the mistletoe yet. He couldn't wait. He had opened up his eyes to find the truth. All this time he had been grieving because Terra was gone. He thought she was the only one for him...the only one he would ever love. But when he really thought about it, even though it didn't seem quite realistic or possible, he realized that the one he wanted had been right in front him all along.

Later, after everybody was done wrapping presents . . .

"Ok, titans," Robin began. "Let's organize the piles by name. Beast boy's is there, Cyborg's is next to his, and then Raven's, then mine, then Star's."

"Please, that is alphabetized...correct?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah." Robin raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, just put the piles in place. Titans, go!"

All of the heroes hurried around and placed the gifts in order. The boy wonder placed about fifteen small gifts in the Tameranian's pile.

Beast boy looked at him slyly. "Why so many gifts for Starfire?"

"All the mustard wouldn't fit together." Robin muttered, shifting his weight nervously.

Beast boy shrugged and eyed his pile curiously. "I don't have enough gifts! You people are so cheap!"

"Hey, I got you two presents. What I should have gotten you is a lump of coal." Raven remarked.

"Nah-ah."

"Uh, yeah."

"Noooooooo!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No, Raven, no!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"YES! And that's final!"

Raven smirked. "Okay. Then_ your_ decision is final; I should have gotten you a lump of coal."

"I'll get you back one of these days." Beast boy growled. "You haven't had the last laugh! Ha! Mwahahahahaha!"

"Oh, I am so scared. Whatever will I do?" Raven said sarcastically.

"I don't know...but you can't laugh anyway! It's just not you!" Beast boy cackled. "I win!"

"Whatever."

10 days later . . .

It was Christmas day at last! There were Christmas carolers, snowman, the smell of fresh baked cookies, colorful lights everywhere, and glistening snow reflecting off of titans' tower. The citizens of Jump City were jumping for joy and wrapping last minute gifts and so were the titans . . .

"Merry Christmas, titans! Lets get those presents!" Robin ordered happily.

All the titans charged toward the tree and started to dig into their presents.

"MUSTARD!" Starfire exclaimed as she pulled Robin into a giant hug.

Raven looked at her hoodie and held it up. "Good choice." she told Beast boy. "I hope you have bad eye sight. Maybe I'll be able to meditate in peace for once."

"Oooooooooohhhhhh! Twirly!" Beast boy laughed as he spun the propeller on his hat that Raven had gotten him.

"Well alright! Now the T-car can look even better than before." Cyborg smiled at the car polish from Raven. "But what's with the hall pass, BB?"

"It makes a burping sound when you squeeze it." Beast boy explained.

Cyborg did as he said. He laughed at the sound and so did Starfire.

"This is quite a glorious holiday!" Starfire giggled. "Hold the still, Robin."

Everyone's attention turned to Robin and Starfire. She was placing a few barrettes in his hair and he was struggling to prevent that.

"Star, I don't want any barrettes!" he argued.

"But you shall look pretty!"

"I don't want to be!"

"But Robin, it is the holiday!"

"Why don't you do Raven's hair? Better her's than mine."

"Yeah, that's what I want. Do my hair, Starfire." Raven offered with extreme sacrum.

Starfire, not recognizing the sarcasm, rushed over to Raven.

"I wasn't serious!"

Later on the roof . .

Starfire sipped a bottle of mustard as she watched snow blow off of tree branches. Robin's footsteps could be heard approaching her. He had his coat and gloves on.

He sat down next to her and pulled out the box. "I got this for you."

"What is it?"

"Open it."

She carefully opened it and looked at the locket with amazement.

"You can look inside of it." Robin informed her.

"Robin, I do not know what to say..." she whispered. But she opened the locket to find this message:

_' To Starfire._

_Merry Christmas. I hope that your first Christmas is your best. _

_Love always,_

_Robin '_

Starfire threw her arms around him without hesitation. "Robin, it is beautiful! I shall treasure it always! And I love you as well!"

Robin beamed at the response.

Inside the tower . . .

Beast boy's master plan was in session. He crept to Raven's room and knocked on her door.

"Raven!" he called. "I need you to come to my room! It's an emergency!"

"What is it?" Raven's monotone voice echoed.

"Just get over there!"

With that Beast boy sped off toward his room and stood under his door patiently. Not long after, Raven joined him.

"What?" she muttered.

"I think that Cyborg cheated on Gamestation!" he exclaimed.

"_That's _your emergency?"

"Yeah and--" Beast boy's eyes traced the wall up to the mistletoe. Raven's followed.

"Wow. What an unexpected surprise." Beast boy said in a voice that a really bad actor would have used. "You know what mistletoe means..._right_?"

Without letting her answer, the daring teen leaned his lips onto her's. When he stopped, he chirped: "Merry Christmas, Rae."

Her usual gray and expressionless face was now stained pink. She laid her hand on her cheek.

"Um...I hope you're not mad..." Beast boy said quietly.

Raven took him into a small hug. She smiled at him shyly, breathing words that Beast boy never thought he would ever hear her say: "Merry Christmas, Beast boy."

The End.

------------------------------

Thanks to everyone who sent me reviews! You people are so nice and I really hope that you all have a super Christmas!

-PWG

PS: The idea for the hoodie was Nos482's idea. Thanks for the suggestion, Nos482: ) And I know that in the summary that it say '_slightly robin and starfire_'...but oh well. : )


End file.
